Babysitting A Dragon
by Ochita
Summary: Hiei somehow ends up ‘babysitting’ the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Will the easily irritated fire apparition live through this one? Hx?
1. Default Chapter

**Ochita: I got this idea and I couldn't resist. Though weather I should put down OC or Kokuryuu is rather difficult considering I don't own this character...not that anyone has made the dragon a 'character' but...I just don't own anyone of the Yuyu Hakusho cast. Here is another ongoing story by a girl with a twisted mind very muchly so.**

_**Custody**_

Hiei sat there with an extremely annoyed look on his face. First Koenma called him in and of course he'd said 'no' but the dumb bratty toddler just had to use his criminal record and the fact that he wanted out of Ningenkai against him. Finally George came out and, scared half to death of the fire apparition, announced that Koenma could see him. Hiei walked passed the blue ogre without so much as a glance and entered the office where the toddler sat at his desk looking over some papers.

"Ah, Hiei, you're here!"

"I've been here for the past half hour you moron." Snorted the demon with the bad disposition.

"Oh well...Has anyone informed you of why I called you here?"

"If they had I probably wouldn't be standing in front of you idiot."

"Right...well...ah..." Koenma searched for words, which was pretty hard considering that the demon across from him was giving him a death glare and keeping his hand very close to his katana. Koenma gulped then continued, "I'm going to have you take care of a demon...well it isn't really a demon but it sort of is...anyway you'll be taking care of it for me because it's causing a riot and I think you're the only one who could keep it in check as well as some other...choice qualities you have."

"No."

"Do you want to go back to prison?"

"I worked that off a long time ago."

"Do you want me to let you through the kakai barrier so you can get home?"

"..." Hiei couldn't really say anything to that. He supposedly hadn't earned the privilege of going back home. Back home to the wonderful smell of rotting corpses and blood.

"Good now that we have it settled you will take care of this demon?"

"Will you let me home if I do?"

"Hai."

"How long do I have to take care of it for?" He grumbled out.

"A couple of months 4 at the most." Koenma replied.

Hiei let the idea roll around in his head for a while then asked, "Why do _I_ have to take care of it. Why can't you just get your detective to do it?"

"Because...you are somewhat acquainted with this demon." Koenma answered picking his words carefully.

"So ka? I don't recall coming past a demon I haven't killed besides the kitsune." Hiei stated flatly, the curiosity in his eyes shown plainly though.

"Well no, you don't really know it but in a sense you do." Koenma smiled.

Hiei's eyes sharpened at the toddler making said subject's breath catch in his throat. When it came to testing Hiei the saying, 'Playing with fire' had a whole new meaning.

"This demon's skill level?" Hiei knew perfectly well that if it was just babysitting some dumb D level demon he would have given the job to the detective. Not that Hiei was in anyway more powerful than Yusuke but there did happen to be a responsibility factor. A characteristic the hanyo lacked.

Koenma shifted uncomfortably and said, "The demon has promised not to terrorize anyone as long as it's let out."

"You didn't answer my question." Hiei growled.

Koenma muttered something.

"Nani?" Hiei asked flatly.

"An S class demon if you must know." Koenma really wasn't in a good mood about this and what he said had shocked the demon across from him judging by the widening of his garnet eyes.

"You don't seriously-"

"I just need a little time away from dealing with it so please just do this Hiei. It...well...isn't your average S class demon...it...wants to get away from...Look all that matters is your agreement to this." Koenma sighed.

Hiei mused over the idea for about a minute and deciding that he wouldn't get another offer like this, to actually go back to Makai, he chose, "Hai."

"Goodsignrighthere." Koenma spit out hastily and slid a peace of paper over to Hiei, sticking a pen in his hand.

Hiei began reading through this odd contract but Koenma stopped him, "I have an important appointment so, time being of the essence, just sign."

Hiei glared at him a bit but then signed.

"Right then, Jaganshi Hiei you now hold custody over the S class demon Kokuryuu." Koenma speed read the statement as if it were customary and stamped it with his seal.

Hiei stared for a moment off into space. He really thought his ears had just failed him.

_Tell me he did not just say that I would be taking care of the Dragon of the Darkness flame._

"Now, Kokuryuu will be arriving at Kurama's house shortly, I advise you to go and meet it."

"Are you out of your mind?" Hiei snarled.

"No, besides which you seem to handle the demon well and considering that it did fuse a piece of its soul into your arm allowing you to summon it has gotten you out of many a bad situation, I think you sort of owe it."

"I owe this demon nothing!"

"It wouldn't matter, if you break this contract I have the right to throw you back into a Rekai prison." Koenma stated calmly.

Inside Hiei's mind he raged at what had just been done. He wanted so badly to kill the damn toddler. Knowing that he couldn't or he'd get into a shit-load of trouble he spun around and stormed out the door. How could he have let this happen?

_How could I just sign my own contract with death?_

* * *

Kurama sat on the couch staring up at his friend.

"Tell me again, just exactly how you ended up holding custody of the Dragon of the Darkness flame and why exactly it is coming over to my house?" although slightly horrified with the idea the fox couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity to increase his friends agitation. Hiei could be so amusing sometimes. At the moment said fire demon was pacing in front of Kurama.

"Shut up fox! You're not helping! What the hell am I supposed to do with that thing and how the hell am I supposed to hide in from all the ningen people in this damn country?" He snapped.

Kurama knew were this was going, "You're not leaving me to take care of your pet dragon. I will not house it. I have to draw the line somewhere."

Hiei glowered at him. He'd been hoping the red head would give in due to his soft heart but apparently that wasn't about to happen. He didn't know what to do.

_How could the toddler just hand me an S class demon and say 'keep it in ningenkai'? What the hell has he got that's so important that he can't take care of the matter right now?_

Just then Kurama and Hiei both felt a ki far past anyone they'd ever encountered before. The fox's sharp ears picked up a gentle tapping at the door. Hiei put his hand on the hilt of his sword and his friend had his hand up in his hair, removing the rose and getting ready to strike in anything unpleasant happened. Slowly both made it to the door and, seeing as it was Kurama's house he answered it. What he saw surprised him immensely.

There. Please review very muchly so. I'll be very sad if no one does T-T.


	2. Meeting the Dragon

**Ochita: I don't own anything very muchly so. (chibi Ochita walks over to chibi Hiei and hugs him tightly.) but I just like screwing with his life.**

**Chibi Hiei: Hn-. Let go of me onna or I'll kill you.**

**Chibi Ochita: Not if I squeeze the life out of you first very muchly so. (Chibi Hiei is now struggling in Chibi Ochita's death grip.)**

_**Meeting the Dragon**_

The fox had been expecting a giant black dragon but instead, standing there in the doorway was a teenage girl probably four years younger than himself making her about 14.

She wore a torn up and battered old gray trench coat that had probably seen better day's worn by someone taller considering the bottom had been shredded off were it reached its owners calves, a rather ripped up and slightly singed dark olive green T-shirt, and a pair of baggy black cargo pants clenched up about her waist with a piece of gray twine. Lifting up a hand that had a dark blue arm warmer on it she waved at him happily but didn't say a word. She gave him a lopsided grin which made her look childish and adorable yet a bit odd seeing as her fangs were much more pronounced in comparison to his own (when he is Youko), and his friends seeming almost to large for her small mouth. Her eyes were a dark black that shined blue, green, and silver, her hair was 8 shades darker yet the same color and put in braided pigtails that reached her knees, jagged bangs popping out haphazardly around her face. She had three small hoop ear rings in one ear and two studs on the opposite one. She had a few small marks on her face that were a blackish silver and shined by her eyes and the sides of her cheek bones in triangular shapes of which thinned out and curled at the bottom tip of each one, falling down her face in swirls.

The tiny girl standing there seemed to be struck by an idea because her eyes widened and she began to pat her pockets looking for something. She stuck her tongue out to the side as she fished through her pant pocket and finally pulled out something. It was a picture of the Rekai Tantei standing in front of Genkai's shrine but someone had circled Hiei's head with a red pen.

"Hello, you must be Kokuryuu-" the girl nodded up and down frantically before Kurama continued, "Come on in."

Of course he hadn't seen what looked to be the majority of the reptiles in Tokyo following the young girl. The Dragon of the Darkness flame gave him a cheesy grin and bounced in past him, her cold blooded friends following her. Upon entering the room she gave it a once over and smiled when she saw Hiei standing behind the door Kurama was shutting. They stared at each other in silence for a while.

"You have got to be kidding me." Hiei stated flatly as he saw the girl.

"Apparently not."

They both looked at each other for a second and then turned back to the girl who seemed to be taking in her surroundings more thoroughly than before, blinking owlishly with her mouth slightly open when her eyes landed upon the ceiling fan.

Kurama:--; Hiei:--;

"The most feared creature in all of the three worlds is a little girl?" Hiei asked more to himself than to his friend.

"It appears to be that way." Kurama sighed and raked a hand through his red hair.

Hiei cleared his throat and snapped, "Kokuryuu."

The girl spun around from the bookshelf with a few pictures of Kurama and his mother of which she had been admiring, and stared at Hiei smiling.

"What is your reason for coming to Ningenkai?" He demanded to know, drawing his katana to emphasize his point.

Kokuryuu smiled and then pointed to her mouth, she then waggled her finger back and forth in front of him. Hiei hadn't the slightest idea of what that meant but Kurama knew perfectly well what she was trying to convey.

"It seems that she is mute."

Hiei turned back to Kurama and asked, "Mute? What is mute?"

Seeing as he was a fire apparition and lived with demons all his life, of which were capable of speech always, didn't know the meaning of being mute.

"It means she cannot speak, she may be able to make small sounds but she is incapable of speech." The red headed fox explained.

Hiei took of his bandana and opened his Jagan, he wouldn't let that stop him from finding the answer to his question. He peered into the girls mind and drew up her basic facts.

Name: Kokuryuu

Age in human years: 5,000

Demon years: 500

Dragon years: 16

Place of Birth: Deepest realm of spirit world a.k.a. Hell

Race: Dragon

Gender: Female

Power status: S class Dragon

Height: 1'45 meters (4'6 feet)

Weight:76 lbs

Marital status: single.

Family: Deceased

_It isn't very nice to snoop around someone else's mind you know._

Hiei almost jumped, the voice had been a smooth hiss in his mind and he felt multiple shivers crawl down his spine.

"What is your reason for coming here?" Hiei demanded his Jagan still open so he could read her mind.

_To warn you._

Review onegai. I would enjoy that very muchly so.


	3. Adversary

**Ochita: I do not own anything. Gomen, it is short, very muchly so.**

**Hiei: Baka onna.**

**Ochita: I don't think you realize how dangerous it is to insult the author of this story, of which revolves around you Jaganshi-san, very muchly so.**

**Hiei: Damn you.**

**Ochita: Been there, done that.**

**Hiei: 0.o;**

**Adversary**

"Warn us of what?" Kurama asked having come in on the telepathic conversation.

Kokuryuu turned to him and smiled brightly, _it's a long story and I've been traveling for about a day, may I sit?_

Motioning to the couch, Kurama kept his eyes trained on the strange smiling dragon. The girl sat down on the couch and to the fox's irritation her reptilian friends did the same, a coral snake now sitting on her lap. Hiei's eyes flashed as he strode forward and made sure the girl wasn't going anywhere by holding his sword to the girl's neck, he didn't trust her. But why would he? This girl had almost burnt his arm off countless times.

_Heh, Jaganshi-san please don't do that._

She had a slightly annoyed smile on her face and Hiei saw her eyes flash for a second. He stared at her and hissed, "I don't trust you."

To his surprise the girl shut her eyes and put two fingers to the dull edge of his sword and pushed it away slightly. She looked like she was trying to hold her temper in check. He blinked his eyes after she took her hand away because the tip of his sword was glowing orange slightly and started to crawl up the katana. It was a little too late before the fire demon realized that his sword was melting.

_I never said you should._

Kurama was now staring at the hardened blotch of metal on his mothers wooden floors that were starting to ignite. He almost ran for the sink to get some water but Kokuryuu merely waved her hand and the flames stopped. "Why are you here?" Hiei growled.

_I came because you are in danger of your life. Koenma doesn't know, he only sent me up here because I started bitching about my living conditions. I only did that because I came to find you and warn you that there is a demon coming from the deepest part of Makai. He wants to control me and if he kills you he gets that tattoo on your arm and I'm as good as his. _

"Is there any particular reason this demon has taken interest in you?" Kurama asked.

"Well, Kurama, take a guess. He has power if he controls her." Hiei snorted.

"I don't think that's necessarily true. I've noticed something about the way Kokuryuu emerges from your arm. Number 1-it isn't exactly her, and, Number 2-your spirit energy seems to have a certain frequency in which…well I think it sends you into a rage right?" He asked turning to the dragon.

_Heh, rage isn't the word I'd use. But you're wrong about the dragon not being me. It is me but I've matched my energy to his or else his body would combust and I wouldn't have anywhere to go, then the power in his arm would go to the one that defeats him. That's really the only information I retain and follow when I go into my craze. _

"A craze?" Kurama asked.

_Well, yes of course. I seem to black out for a while then wake smelling and looking like charcoal. You think it hurts to have your arm a little burnt. Try waking up with that all over your body. It's not fun and I'm not really happy about you calling me up so if you don't mind, put my physical comfort into consideration before you do that._

"I don't care, you've warned us, now leave!" Hiei snapped.

The dragon of the darkness flame got up and turned her head to face Kurama, muttering in her mind,

_Why couldn't I've been put on **your** arm? _

Kurama: o.o;

"Leave." Hiei growled.

_Alright, but, just for the record, the fire demon Kage-shi is powerful. I, in my true form and he in his, the outcome of such a battle isn't predictable._

"Are you trying to say that not even a dragon such as yourself could defeat him?" Kurama asked.

_I dunno._ The dragon shrugged.

Kurama sat down on the couch and thought for a moment. The name of this demon sounded almost familiar. There was a bad omen in this whole situation. The name 'Hiei' was another take on fire or if literally translated 'flying shadow'. The name Kage-shi meat 'shadow death'. Kokuryuu began walking for the door smiling brightly as if the news she'd brought held no negativity. Her posture and gait, content, almost happy.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked her, not turning around

_I think I'll hit the ice cream shop, then the candy store, then I'll go to the park and lounge around or something. I dunno what I'll do later…whatever the hell I want I guess. Maybe I could go play a prank somewhere, that's always fun._

The dragon now had a silly grin on her face, her hand to her chin as if thinking up some plot to wreak havoc on some poor unsuspecting civilian.

Again: o.o;

"You're not going to do anything destructive." Kurama commanded.

_Make me._

Kokuryuu smirked. Kurama glowered at her. This was fantastic, an S class demon with a prankster's sense of humor. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned around to bounce out the door but as she opened it Hiei slammed it back shut before she could exit.

"I will kill you if you so much as try to destroy something." He snapped at her.

_Oh, ho, I'd like to see **that**._

The dragon grinned maliciously. Hiei was getting frustrated and steam was practically blowing out his ears. He was slightly confused. The dumb dragon acted like a stupid little boy with a bad attitude. It didn't matter, he'd put her in her place, dragon or not, he'd get to her. He glared at the small girl and growled.

"Don't fuck with me. I'm not in the mood."

_Oh, and here I was, ready to give you a discount 'cuz you're cute._

She smirked at him. Hiei stopped to process that for a moment, managing to choke the comment down by the time the dragon had gotten out the door, realizing the statement was a distraction to let her pass, not because she'd meant anything by it. That was it, he'd kill her, or injure her fatally, that would solve all his problems…save the fact that he would no longer have his strongest attack. He'd never thought the dragon could be a being with reason…even though she was being extremely unreasonable at the moment. He began to walk out the door after her but Kurama stopped him momentarily.

"Here's some money, take her to the ice cream shop and where ever else she wishes to go, keep her distracted and occupied."

"**_I AM NOT A BABYSITTER !"_**

"Well if you don't take care of her then Koenma will throw you back in prison. This is your decision Hiei."

Just then a loud shriek came from down the hall, distinctively a female voice shouting, "Snake! Snake!"

Hiei swiped the money from Kurama's hand and stomped off to stop the trouble making dragon. Keeping her in check would be hard, but he just had to distract her, that wouldn't be too hard…right?

Review onegai! Domo to all my previous reviewers, it is appreciated very muchly so!


End file.
